It's yours Rin
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After a steamy night with Rin a few months ago; Haru finds herself pregnant with the shark toothed swimmers child. Not wanting to get rid of it Haru decides to keep it but gives up swimming as to not to risk losing or harming it. However this does not go down well with the other swim team members; or Rin. Fem Harux Rin, HETERO, Pregnancy, FEM haru (Lemon/Smut later)
1. Chapter 1

**Haru learns she is pregnant with Rin's child and doesn't know what to do**

 **Makoto comes to help her and decides to make sure things go smoothly**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Haru leaned over the bathtub her chest heaving as she rid herself of her stomach contents. This was the 6th time today she had thrown up; she had been vomiting on and off for the past week. She could barely keep anything down and just about anything made her sick to her stomach.

Her throat was sore from throwing up and her mouth tasted awful. She had nothing left in her stomach after the amount of vomiting she was doing and it was now mostly acid. It burned on the way up and on the way down; god she felt like death alive.

On top of that she had seemingly put on weight despite being a swimmer. Her stomach seemed bigger with a slight bump and her waist was a little bigger too. I mean she had noticed herself getting curvier lately but said nothing of it. Rin hadn't seemed to mind when he saw her in; in fact, he was pretty aroused by it.

Then a scary feeling came over her; the kind when you realized something about yourself that was pretty important. The kind that caused you to make life decisions. The kind that made you wake up and realize things were changing.

Haru stiffened but decided to tidy herself up a little. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth wanting the taste of vomit to vanish already. She took a large mouthful of mint wash and gargled it for a long time before spitting.

She then sat down on the toilet closing the lid. When was the last time she had gotten her period? It should have been due by now, shouldn't it? Yet it had never come and here she was still waiting for it to happen to her.

She had just believed it to be late and waited for it to come on its own. However, she was never met with that pain in her abdomen that told her she was not bearing any kids. Instead it was the opposite; the kind of thing most women wanted in their early thirties to late twenties, not in their teens!

Shakily Haru got to her feet tucking her black hair behind her ear. It was messy and somewhat sticking to her due to throwing up. But she didn't care right now; she had something else on her mind.

 _ **Later**_

Makoto opened the door quietly removing his shoes. When Haru called, she sounded really upset and scared which made his red alert mentality come on. Haru did get moody and was often hard to understand but she never cried. For her to be crying down the phone and sound shaky; something had to be seriously wrong.

He then removed his coat and headed upstairs to her room. There was no smell of cooking in the kitchen but the bathroom did smell a bit…. odd. Sour; like how a drunken night smelled but without the booze. Had she caught some form of stomach bug? God that had to rough.

He then reached the raven-haired teens bedroom and knocked on the door quietly "Haru; I'm coming in" he said kindly. What if she was curled up in bed? What if she was sleeping? I mean after throwing up so much who wouldn't want to lie down and restore their energy?

When he opened the door, he was stunned at what he saw in front of him. It was like he was looking at a completely different person and not the childhood friend he had grown up with. It was like he had stepped into another room and the woman before him was a complete stranger.

Haru was curled up at the side of her bed with messy hair, wearing a dark blue over-sized hoodie and baggy jeans. From what he could make out she was wearing a black T shirt underneath. Her face was pale with no colour in it whatsoever; her eyes were red from crying and she looked pretty tired. Just what in the hell had happened to her?

"Haru?! What the hell happened to you?!" Makoto cried anxiously rushing towards her. She was a complete mess and had the complexion of a vengeful ghost. Hell it was like looking at the Grudge except this wasn't a horror movie; this was real life!

Haru looked up at him but placed her hands in front of her so she didn't come closer. She was still feeling pretty weak from throwing up and lack of food in her system. Her head was still spinning a little and her body was no energy in it whatsoever.

"Just…. please sit down Makoto…" Haru said wearily. She wasn't very strong right now and needed to relax; she was in enough shock right now as it was. If he panicked it would only make it worse. She was barely keeping her sanity together as it was; part of her still wanted to break down or throw things in anger.

Makoto did as he was told but he wasn't happy. Haru was a mess and something was seriously wrong; but he could only think of the worst-case scenario. There was a long period of silence as Haru shifted uncomfortably gripping her stuffed dolphin toy tightly. It was the biggest source of comfort she had right now and it helped.

"I…. the thing is…. I'm…" Haru stammered quietly. She knew Makoto would go def con one; he was the mother of the friend group after all. He was highly protective of everyone not just her. She was terrified that he would lose his shit and go punch a wall or on a rampage.

She brushed some of her black hair out of her face quietly. God at this point she would give anything to have a hair tie to keep the damn stuff out of her face. It was lank, greasy and heavy; she needed to wash it but didn't have the energy to right now.

Makoto gripped his legs tightly his heart racing in his chest and his nails digging into his legs. His eyes were wide with fear and anticipation; the tension was killing him. He just wanted to know already so he could stop panicking already.

Haru closed her eyes tightly "I'M PREGNANT!" Haru yelled loudly. Tears filled her eyes as she yelled; it was hard enough accepting it to herself. I mean she did have a small life growing inside her; how could she not freak out?!

After learning she was pregnant a couple of hour ago; she started shaking with fear then crying. She cried until her throat was hoarse and she had no more energy; she had then called Makoto and just sat in her room quietly.

Makoto sat there quietly the shock and seriousness of all this slowly hitting him. His best friend Haru was pregnant; with a baby?! But to whom? How did it happen?! Haru wasn't even married; she lived alone and tended to be very introverted. She never went to parties and spent all her time studying or at the swim team!

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" he yelled loudly trying to hold back all the emotions running through him right now. How long had she known? How far along was she? Holy fuck he wished this was a joke but it was obviously anything but; god how was he supposed to act?!

Haru pulled out a 2 pregnancy tests from her hoodie pocket and threw them on the table. Both were adorned with red positive signs proving this was no joke. She had washed them off a little after using them so they smelled less of pee. However, she couldn't rid of it completely but at least they were semi clean now.

Makoto could only stare in awe; he was going to be an uncle? Hell, an in-law of some kind. I mean Haru was like a sister to him after all. They had grown up together and she was someone he trusted more than anyone else in the world.

I mean luckily, he was used to dealing with kids because of his younger brother and sister; but he didn't plan on having kids for himself until he was a lot older than he was now. I mean he was too busy thinking about his studies and his future to worry about relationships anyway.

"I took them before you came over. I did about five but I threw the rest in the trash" Haru retorted bluntly. She had drunk so much liquid just to be able to do that many tests.

She had always been careful with sex when it came to Rin; but it seems not careful enough in this case. Here she was a high school senior and pregnant with a baby. God the rumours really were true; finding out this sort of thing really was as scary as they say. Her head was a mess and she had no idea of what to do with herself at all.

Makoto was completely stunned by this turn of events. They were both still in high school and were already looking at colleges for their future. Haru wouldn't be able to attend college if she was raising a child. She would have to give up her dreams for the sake of a baby! She was only 17 after all!

Part of him wanted to break down into a rage but looking at Haru that would only make her cry. She was even more scared than he was and probably felt so alone and confused right now. Unsure of what to do or how she even got herself into this mess.

If he acted out or got angry she would only blame herself and cry again. Give how weak she was right now that was not the best course of plan to take. She needed him now more than ever; she was at her weakest and this was a serious situation. Haru was going to be a _mother_ at the end of all this.

Slowly he got to his feet and approached the raven-haired swimmer quietly. She stiffened in his embrace but allowed him to hug her; it felt nice, safe even. She felt her worries ease a little but not completely leave.

"It's gonna be ok Haru; I'll stay beside you the whole way" Makoto said supportively. He was her best friend; there was no way he was just going to abandon her in her time of need.

Haru softened in his arms and her tenseness lessened; she eased into the hug and placed a hand on his back gently but her grip was weak. "Thank you, Makoto…." She said weakly. It meant a lot to have him here beside her. It gave her the strength to know she wasn't alone in all this.

Makoto's gaze became annoyed and his eyes filled with frustration "Its Rin's, isn't it?" he retorted bluntly. He had known for a long time those two had been involved with each other. However he had thought they wouldn't have kids until after their college years at least.

Haru nodded quietly into his hug; as if it could be anyone else's. They had been dating for some time now and he was the love of her life; she had loved him since they were kids. Even after he had left to train in Australia she had never gotten over him and missed him terribly wondering what became of him.

He wasn't upset that they were together in fact he couldn't be happier. The two had been crushing on each other since they were 6 or 7 years old. For the past 11 years, they had eyes for only each other.

As teenagers, their tension had only become stronger and the amount of eye sex that went on between them was unending. It had only been a matter of waiting until they got together. However, he doubted Rin even knew Haru was pregnant. She had always been the type to keep things to herself after all; even as a child.

He only hoped Rin took responsibility for what he had helped create. This was his baby too after all and she was very vulnerable by herself. There was no way she could raise this child alone. I mean Haru could look after herself but she was still a baby herself in some ways; she was still learning!

Makoto loved Haru like a sister and wouldn't let her suffer alone. He wouldn't let Rin abandon Haru with his child; he would make sure he helped raise it with her together. It would be anything but easy but that was parenthood; it never was easy even his parents could attest to that.

However, telling Rin would be a different matter entirely; how he would react was going to be interesting indeed. But no matter what he was in this with her too. "How far along are you?" he asked curiously his tone stern. From her curves and weight gain; he was willing to bet 3 months at least.

Haru swallowed weakly her throat dry "3…3 months" she muttered quietly. Makoto mentally patted himself on the back; his guess had been correct. His intuition really was never wrong; good thing he followed his gut.

"Does Rin know?" he asked sharply. Even if he had to barge up to Samezuka and show Rin up in front of everyone he would make sure Rin knew about this. Hell, he might as well tell Gou and she could tell him. She visited Samezuka regularly to catch up with her brother and Sousuke. She could easily tell Rin if he told her to.

Haru shook her head quietly; she wanted to to, she had to but she was scared of how to do it. God knows she loved him so much, but what if he didn't want it? What if he pushed her away because of this?! What if he didn't want her anymore?!

Makoto frowned "I'll call Gou shortly; for now, you need hydration and rest. Leave the rest to me" he said firmly. However it seemed the raven haired swimmer had other plans despite his concerns.

Haru shook her head "I don't want to sleep; my head…. I can't settle" she retorted sternly. In her current state of mind, she would never be able to relax. She would simply lie on the bed as panic and shock overwhelmed her all over again.

Makoto sighed heavily and pulled her away to look at her "Then I'll give you plenty of tea and some melon pan. It will give you strength" he said sternly. She had lost enough liquid from vomiting and crying; the sugar and fluid would help her feel better than she did right now. She needed to keep her strength up for the baby.

Haru nodded obediently to which he ruffled her head. She needed a bath but that was not important right now. She could deal with all that later once she had gotten over her stress and panic; it was on her to do list.

Makoto then got up and went downstairs to make her snacks. As he did so he slipped his phone of his pocket to text Gou. The sooner Rin knew the better; there was no point in dragging it out as it would only cause more problems.

"I'm doing this for Haru's sake; even if she will be mad at me for it" he muttered quietly. Right now the future of that baby was more important than anything else.


	2. C2: Our baby

**Rin learns that Haru is pregnant with his baby**

 **Fluff, angst and feels will hit you hard with this one**

 **So pre-warning grab a stuffed toy and tissues beforehand**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

"HARUKA SENPAI IS WHAT?!" Gou screamed loudly her voice filled with alarm. She couldn't believe it; was this some sort of joke?! This couldn't be real, right? This was just an early April fool's joke that Makoto was playing, right? But the tone of his voice said otherwise which made her feel sick.

Makoto winced as Gou yelled down the phone at him after he told her Haru was pregnant. It was expected after all I mean Gou was younger than them. "Like I said Gou-chan; Haruka is pregnant" he repeated patiently. He only hoped her tone lowered as it was really hurting his ears and not helping anything.

While he was used to her yelling or being bossy at the club; hearing it down the phone wasn't something he enjoyed. Then again who liked being yelled at by a teenage girl?

"Are you _serious_ Makoto?! She's only 17! You guys are graduating next year and attending college!" Gou hissed uncomfortably. Makoto was looking at medical colleges so he could become a doctor. His hopes were to work with children like his siblings but he had a lot of studying to do beforehand.

Haruka was looking at catering colleges as well as professional swimming; to which Gou had written she was on the school swim team on her forms. After meeting Rin again as teens, her love for swimming had only grown stronger and reignited her passion.

"I'm fully aware of that Gou" Makoto replied dryly. He knew just how serious the situation was but he was remaining calm for Haru's sake. She was more shaken up about this than anyone.

"God I can't handle this; I'm too young to be an auntie Makoto!" she was only 16 and a year younger than them. She had a lot of memories to make before she graduated too! She was nowhere near ready to embrace adult life yet!

After this she spent a few moments cursing and grumbling through the receiver. Usually Makoto would have said something but she needed to vent which was understandable.

This was a very serious and adult situation they were in; at least one of the top 5 of the most serious. There was no right or wrong way to handle it; they could only be there to support Haruka through all this.

She needed them now more than ever more than she ever had during any competition. Whatever they were feeling about all this Haruka felt 100 times stronger. I mean she had a human being growing inside of her for crying out loud!

Eventually Gou's tone relaxed and she became more reasonable "Its Rin Onii-chan's isn't it?" she replied sternly. She wasn't naïve to the blossoming relationship between Haruka and her brother. However, she had hoped a nephew or niece would come later on in life.

Makoto nodded "Like it would be anyone else's" he responded sarcastically; after doing so he felt bad about it. The tension those two had towards each other was so strong you could smell it in the air. You had to be an idiot to not click that there was something between them.

It had only been a matter of time before they came to terms with their feelings and the tension snapped. However the end result was not something they would have expected. More they had hoped to walk in on them making out and getting photos of their embarrassed faces.

Gou went quiet for a while again; after a few minutes, she spoke up again. "Leave this to me Makoto; just keep an eye on Haruka senpai" she said sternly. Rin had as much blame to this as Haruka did; he wasn't careful and now because of this Haruka was carrying his baby.

She was carrying a new life within her formed of his love. In a few months that love would be formed as a baby and he or she would enter this world. She would not let Haru suffer alone with this; if Rin really loved her he would stay beside her through all this. However, she did wonder why Haru hadn't told him earlier.

Makoto smiled; though she didn't look it Gou was a tough little cookie. She would not let her friends suffer in silence and had their back through anything. "Thanks Gou" he said gratefully. He had no doubt after Gou was done with him Rin would get here like the devil was on his heels; she was just that persuasive.

While the two Matsuoka siblings were very different; Rin being a Tsundere and Gou just being a dandere. However, what they did have in common was their strong will power and persuasive personality.

 _ **Later**_

Gou marched towards Samezuka her eyes hard and a dark aura radiating from her. Usually guys would come up to her willingly but now most of them looked afraid of her. Given how she had just learned that her best swimmer, teammate and senpai was pregnant with her brother's child; this was to be expected.

She slammed open the doors to the training area her maroon eyes burning with fire. She was in no mood for anyone's shit today especially not Mikoshiba's constant flirting. " _Where is Rin?"_ she said darkly. She had more than a bone to pick with him; she was now a burning firecracker in his ass. He better be ready for what was to come.

While she would love to do nothing better than beat him until he cried; that would do no good and Haruka would only be further upset. So she was going to be the adult here and try and act as mature as possible about all this.

A few of the swim team members shuffled and then looked at each other nervously wondering what to do. Eventually someone called Rin who appeared from the locker rooms in his swim gear.

He was startled to see Gou looking so pissed as it took a lot for her to get seriously mad. However, he stood his ground and approached her folding his arms crossly. "What's eating you huh? Your time of the month again?" he grumbled crossly. He was joking of course but little did he know he had just dug his hole deeper.

Gou glared at him fiercely and yanked him by the goggle around his neck almost choking him. She made sure they were face to face her eyes burning into his; her rage flowing off of her like smoke.

" _Nii-chan; Do I look like I'm kidding around? Do I look like I'm here for fun?"_ she said darkly. She was a first year in high school; she was still figuring out what the hell she wanted to do in the future.

She had no idea what her careers would be; what she wanted to study or where she would go after this. Hell, the only stable thing she had was her part time job at a tea shop. Even that wasn't easy and she would come home and complain about perverts at work or how stressful it was.

Yet here she was at 16 now about to be an auntie; about to help Haru prepare to become a parent when she was still a baby herself. She was in no mood for Rin's shit today. So he could drop the attitude real fast unless he wanted to visit the hospital any time soon for severe injuries.

Rin swallowed nervously; something was really pissing off Gou but he had no idea why she was so mad at him. For the first time in his life he was really scared of his baby sister. "Ok, Ok geez. Calm down and tell me what's going on" Rin replied in defeat. She wasn't making any sense whatsoever; but then she rarely did.

Gou sighed heavily releasing his goggles; she then grabbed his hand and pulled Rin away from the others. They didn't need to hear this as this was a personal problem. God knows Haru didn't need any more shit right now.

Rin followed quietly like a lost puppy as he didn't dare disagree with her current temper. He could feel her rage in the tight grip she had around his wrist and as a swimmer he didn't need an injury.

 _ **Outside**_

"HARU IS WHAT?!" Rin cried in overwhelming shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; let alone that Haru had been keeping such a thing from him. His voice came out in a semi appropriate squeak; I mean he had just learned he was a father to be.

Now that they were dating they never kept secrets from each other. They told each other everything and he could read her like a book. But how could she keep such a thing from him?

Gou frowned at the volume of his tone; she now felt bad for Makoto who had gone through something similar when he told her. "You heard me; Haruka senpai is pregnant with your baby Nii-chan" Gou said bluntly her tone serious. God you'd think he would have listened in health class.

When two heterosexual people had sex; the outcome without protection always ended up with a baby. Two bodies came together when two people loved each other and made a life together. Though these sorts of things happened between to responsible, semi work orientated 30 something year old adults not teenagers.

Rin stared at his sister in awe; his mind now blank and multiple emotions running through his head. He and Haru had been involved for a while but he had always made sure to be careful. He always bought condoms just in case he left his back at the dorm or she didn't have any; just to be careful about all of this.

How long had she known about it? How far along was she? What did she want to do with it? Did she even want him to be involved? God, he dreaded the thought of Haru ignoring him.

He recollected himself and tried to remain calm despite the storm raging inside of him. Though this was also about him slightly; this was mainly about Haru. He took a deep breath and looked straight into his sister's eyes "How far along is she?" he asked sternly. God, he hated the fact up until now she had suffered in silence.

Was it noticeable? I mean he and Haru were high school seniors; it would be hard to hide a baby bump in her uniform depending on how far along she was. God he felt a rage burning inside of him at the idea of her peers shunning her because of it.

Gou settled a little seeing how genuinely serious he was about this "I don't know; Makoto never gave me that detail" she explained truthfully. In all honesty, she had worried about that too; being pregnant took a toll on the mother physically, mentally and emotionally. It was a tough time carrying that new life in you.

Rin gave a sigh of relief; at least Makoto was with her. They had been best friends since they were kids and he would never abandon her when she needed help. However, he was also fiercely protective over Haru and saw her as his little sister. For her to be in this situation would mean Makoto would be trying not to show his anger.

"How long have you known about this?" Rin asked in a displeased tone. Why had Makoto told her before him? Haru was his girlfriend after all; he should have been the first to find out.

"An hour at least; Makoto called me up and gave me the basics" Gou explained sharply. It was fair to say she had panicked and needed to drink some of her parents hidden liquor a little just to calm herself.

Rin gripped his fists; he felt sick and angry inside at the thought of Haru being alone and suffering with all this. He could only imagine how scared and alone she must have felt. Was she crying right now? Curled up in a ball on her bed sobbing her eyes out?

He then hurried inside quickly pushing past his teammates. He began stripping out his swim gear quickly surprising everyone. He had more important things he should be doing than swimming.

Now was not the time to be training; Haru needed him. He needed to go to her and be with her at this time; this was his fault too. They had both got themselves into this mess. After yanking on his uniform in an awkward manner; not bothering to tuck in his shirt or fasten his jacket; he hurried back outside to meet his sister.

"Nitori; take my bag back to our room" he replied quickly; he knew he could rely on him for such things. Luckily, he had grabbed his phone so he could at least be contacted; he never went anywhere without it.

"Yes sir!" Nitori replied quickly. He could see his senpai was in no mood to argue and he was going to willingly do as he said for the sake of avoiding an argument. He only hoped whatever problems he had he could fix them quickly.

Rin then hurried outside his heart racing and headed in the direction of Haru's apartment. He was conflicted as far as his current state of mind but he would remain calm for Haru's sake.

Gou watched her brother leave quietly and smiled to herself "Nii-chan your such an idiot sometimes" she sighed heavily. He had really dug himself in a deep one this time.

But he was showing how mature he truly was. By taking responsibility and doing the right thing like she knew he would. At least he was going to her instead of running away like most guys would.

 _ **A few hours later**_

Rin slammed open the door to Haru's place making the frame rattle on impact; he mentally cursed and hoped it wasn't damaged. His heart was racing in his chest from nerves and from running here.

On his way here, he had imagined scenario's and conversations in his head of every possible outcome. However, that hadn't helped and only made his nerves and panic rise; plus, a sickly feeling to rise in his stomach.

His body was shaking a little now that he was here but he couldn't turn back. He couldn't leave her and he needed to talk; that was for damn sure. He needed man up and face his problems.

He had run to Haru's place after getting the train; pushing past most people and not thinking clearly. All he had worried about was seeing Haru and talking this out. It was fair to say some people had complained and a few had insulted him.

He hurried up the stairs making them creak upon impact shattering any form of stealth. His loud footsteps and creaks being heard for loud and clear to the two people in the bedroom; letting them know he had arrived.

He burst into Haru's bedroom and saw a solemn looking Makoto drinking tea while a very fragile looking Haru was curled up beside her bed quietly hugging a large dolphin plushy. She was clinging to it like a life line; as if she would fall into a pit of hell if she so much as stopped clinging it to her bosom.

God, she looked like shit; still beautiful but a complete mess. Her eyes were red from crying and she was pale as a ghost. That only made him feel worse than he had before for not being here. For not being a good boyfriend and comforting her in her time of need.

Makoto smiled gently and sat up; they needed to talk and he would allow them their privacy. However, part of him was strongly tempted to punch Rin in the fucking face. At least that would be able to vent some of the rage inside of him.

"I best leave you two alone" he said calmly trying to mask his rage. As he got up Haru shifted uncomfortably and gripped her plushy harder for comfort; obviously, Makoto had been keeping her calm.

Rin stiffened as Makoto passed him; he could smell the tension in the air like smoke and that smile on his face was definitely forced. His courage started to leave him like flowing water down a plughole.

" _Don't fuck this up"_ Makoto growled quietly as he passed the maroon haired swimmer. Considering the situation, it would be amazing to see just how much worse he could make it.

Rin shuddered at the tone of Makoto's voice as the olive haired teen passed him. That was Makoto's serious tone; the "I will hunt you down and hospitalize you" tone. He only ever used that tone when he was _seriously_ fucking angry. Given how kind and understanding Makoto usually was; to truly piss him off took a lot of doing.

He then closed the bedroom door behind him quietly and entered the raven-haired teens room. It was still the same plain yet somewhat girly bedroom it always had been. His eyes wondered to Haru who was visibly a mess. Haru was never the type to show her emotions over anything; but now she looked like a completely different person.

Her hair was greasy with sweat; meaning she hadn't showered since yesterday. She was pale as a ghost and was shaking; meaning she had been throwing up due to morning sickness.

Picturing Haru bent over a toilet seat puking her guts out, eyes streaming with tears angered him. If he had known he would have been by her side, stroking her back and comforting her vocally.

Crying from fear, anger and confusion about her current predicament. About their baby growing inside of her and just what the hell she was supposed to even do with it. Her long black hair was covering her face and sticking to her. She looked like an Onryo and given her situation it was quite a fitting image indeed.

She was shaking like a leaf and he worried that she would start crying again any minute. She looked so fragile, lost, broken and afraid. Given she was carrying his baby inside of her it was hardly unexpected. I mean most people were supposed to have babies in their late twenties or early thirties when you were married.

Rin eventually relented and sat down beside her at the bed. She didn't move away or avoid her gaze; she simply sat there quietly content with his company. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand but he felt too awkward to do anything.

The two sat in quiet for some time simply accepting that they were in each other's company. They couldn't exactly ignore it that they were going to be parents. But they couldn't find the right words to say.

Rin shifted a little beside her before eventually sighing. He might as well bite the bullet instead of drawing it out like this and avoiding the subject. "How long have you known?" he asked bluntly. His expression was serious and his brows were knitted in concentration. Guilt was eating away at him like a wolf to its fodder.

Haru swallowed nervously a lump growing in her throat. Her nerves kicked in again and she felt the sickness coming back; only this time from fear. "Since this morning" she muttered quietly. She had taken the test today but she had been puking all week and she had never been able to understand why until now.

"What about your body? I mean… Have you been sick a lot? What about sleepiness that's a thing. And your hormones…." Rin rambled nervously. He tried to list everything in his mental library that he knew from experience that his mum had told him. However just thinking about it only made Rin feel worse about all this.

Pregnancy was a difficult period for any woman to go through; their bodies were changing and it was an unpleasant and magical life changing experience. However the worst part was having to push this life from inside of your body into the world.

Haru softened upon hearing him ramble; he was really worried about her and it made her happy. It let her know that she could rely on him; that he would stay. "I…I've vomited a few times this past week. But… other than that I'm ok" she confessed awkwardly. Though it had taken what little strength she had out of her completely.

As soon as the words left her lips she felt Rin pull her into his arms. He gripped her tightly and even ran a hand through her greasy locks pulling her closer to him. She could feel his heart racing within his chest and the tears threatening to fall. He was upset but not at her; at himself for not being there for her.

"Rin…" Haru said softly. He shouldn't blame himself only; she could have told him but she had been too scared to do so. She just didn't know how to do so; every time she thought about doing so fear overwhelmed her.

"I'm sorry Haru; I made you suffer alone when you needed me. I should have been there; I could have been there. But I didn't know" Rin apologized in frantically. Nothing he could say would make the fact he had left her alone any better.

Haru felt her eyes widen and fresh tears well up; but this time they were from genuine happiness and not sadness. Those words let her know he cared. Had he known sooner she had no doubt in her mind that it would take kami himself to stop Rin from coming to her. When someone he loved was in trouble; Rin never stood by.

She wrapped her arms around his back and gripped his uniform. He smelled sweaty yet it comforted her somehow; making her feel happy. She smiled fondly burying her nose into his shirt "You're here now; that's what matters" she said tenderly. He had come to her when she needed him most.

She had worried he wouldn't come; that he didn't care and he would leave her. But all her doubts were now gone; because she could feel his love from the way he was holding her like she was about to shatter.

Rin sighed heavily guilt washing over him; because of him Haru would have to give up so much. Her dreams would be destroyed because she was having his baby. Haru loved the water more than anything; it was her life and she breathed it like air. But because of the baby she would no longer be able to do what she loved.

His dream was to become a professional swimmer and hopefully enter the Olympics. Haru had hoped to as well; on top of starting a catering course at a college. However, that dream was now ashes.

"I'm moving in with you" he said solemnly his tone non-argumentative. He would stay beside her through this and help Haru raise his future son or daughter. If she had to give something up then so did he; it was only fair after all.

Haru stiffened in his arms a gasp escaping her lips; her blue eyes widened like headlights at what he said. They both knew how much swimming mattered to Rin. He didn't have to do this just because she was forced to.

"B… But Rin; What about your dream?" she questioned worriedly. He had worked so hard to achieve it; he had gone to Australia just in the hopes of getting closer to what he wanted.

Rin pulled away gently to gaze into Haru's eyes fondly. He raised one of his hands to cup her soft cheek and stroke it reassuringly allowing her to relax a little. "I can still attend Samezuka if I live here; it will take longer but it's better than bunking with Nitori" Rin joked playfully.

Haru looked at him hesitantly; that may be true but he wouldn't be able to focus as much. What about his morning jogs? What about his training sessions?! he had so much to fit in daily.

Rin saw the hesitation and worry in her eyes; she was still panicking and going over all the possible problems with this whole situation. Rin turned her head to look at him so she wouldn't be distracted anymore "…But you're my future Haru and I won't abandon you. Not you and not the baby" he said sternly.

Even if Haru got hormonal and tried to kill him with rage or broke down sobbing. Even if she asked for a jar of pickles at something o clock in the morning when others would be sleeping; he would still stay.

Haru then felt her walls break; her emotions that she kept at bay now overwhelmed her. She really loved Rin; she really fucking loved him. But those words had beaten her. As if him compromising his training wasn't bad enough; he was now going to live with her. She really had fallen for an idiot; but a very loyal man that was for damn sure.

She gripped Rin tightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sobbed into his neck the tears flowing like a waterfall down her cheeks making her eyes even more red. "I…I thought…. I really…. I was scared you…you wouldn't want it" Haru sobbed uncontrollably. She wouldn't have known what to do if he said such a thing.

Rin scoffed and pouted crossly "Have a little faith in me, would you? Geez I'm not an asshole" he retorted defensively. He knew there were guys out there like that and it made him sick; but he was not one of those low brow pieces of shit.

Haru laughed tearfully and apologized; she had been wrong to doubt him. But there were guys who were that awful; but she knew that Rin was a guy she could rely on. He would stick it through no matter what.

The two lovers sat quietly in Haru's room holding each other. Hugging each other tightly and thinking over their new current fate as partners. Compared to the strong tension before; the air felt… lighter. The mood felt happier and more uplifting; they were both scared shitless but they felt much better.

"So… Parents huh?" Rin said playfully a small smirk appearing on his face. He had always seen himself marrying Haru someday and having kids; but he never expected it to happen so soon.

Haru nodded quietly a peaceful smile on her face; tears still spilling over a little "Yeah; seems like it" she said fondly. She had always seen herself becoming Rin's bride; but now she was going to be a mother.

Outside the room, Makoto sat on the top stair outside their bedroom. He had stayed nearby out of precaution to see what would happen.

He was glad to know things had worked out; however, he never expected Rin to take such drastic measures. But the main thing was he would be there to help raise the kid; that was the main thing.


	3. C3: Worth it all

**And I am back people, yes I'm still here**

 **Sorry for not updating in ages, but I didn't know how to continue after two such dramatic chapters**

 **I decided to put in some more emotional moments**

 **Please leave in reviews with suggestions for chapters if you have any**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Haru heaved over the toilet bowl for what felt like the 8th time that day and was feeling weak and fed up. She had lost count how many times she had been up and down rushing to the bathroom in the nick of time. She really hoped the morning sickness would be over soon as it was draining as hell for her.

She was now 4 months along meaning her belly was showing a bit more than before. Making it obvious that she was carrying another life inside of her, which earned both positive and negative results. Some people congratulating her and others saying less than pleasant things about her having a child at her age, which she was rather tired of.

She had heard from other mothers by reading up online and rumours from her mother. That it would push you to extents and make you feel things you never though you could, But she had never thought that it would be this difficult experiencing it for herself and respected any mothers who had been through this multiple times.

She could barely keep anything down apart from tea, light soup and some sweet things. Anything else just made her want to blow chunks everywhere upon taste or smell. She never knew just what the baby inside of her would tolerate or hate completely. She couldn't even eat fish anymore despite it being healthy, the smell alone made her feel sick.

Not being able to eat her favourite food as well as the other stresses of being pregnant was leaving her very moody indeed. Just being able to fantasize about what she use to eat before all this made her emotional as hell on the inside. But then again, she wrote that down the raging hormones rushing through her as well.

Despite being in early stages of pregnancy she wondered just how much weight she may have lost from lacking in food. Despite the fact that she felt like her breasts were swelling. Though she couldn't complain in some areas as while she had her downers in some parts, others brought her a new feeling of confidence.

Her body was preparing to feed and care for the baby after it was born, which both scared and amazed her. But until then she had to carry a human being inside of her for 9 whole months. The very thought was daunting to her, but at the same time she was very eager to meet her and Rin's baby when it finally came into the world.

After finally being able to stop she coughed heavily and wiped her mouth with toilet roll. The bitter taste of vomit still lingering on her tongue, thank god for mouthwash and toothpaste. She then flushed the toilet then sat upon the lid weakly, trying not to pass out from dizziness and pure exhaustion.

"Still feeling rough?" Rin said sympathetically as he entered the bathroom. He had just got back from having an argument with Sousuke about Haru, but had now come home. He had officially moved out of the dorms and into her parents' house with her. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, so if she was in trouble he wouldn't be far away.

He was to blame for Haru getting pregnant as much as she was, so he was going to take care of her and help raise the baby. That way he could take care of her and be a good father. Of course, he was scared and he had no idea of how good a parent he would be, but Haru was in the same boat. So, they could be scared together and worry about it when the baby arrived.

Haru nodded weakly, to which Rin approached her gently and hugged her. His grip tight and protective as he conveyed to her the emotions that he was feeling throughout all this. The morning sickness was taking a toll on her, which worried him greatly as both she and the baby needed nutrients.

"I wish I could do something" he muttered in frustration. He couldn't speed up or take away any of the symptoms of being pregnant, only that he could support her as she experienced them. He never thought he would be able to feel so helpless before in his life, it was a very difficult thing for him but he stayed strong despite it.

He now had more respect for new fathers or other male partners who had been forced to endure the second-hand experiences of their lover. It was truly a stressful experience and women didn't get enough credit for it. Having to deal with pregnancy, periods and just society in general treating them the way they did.

Haru smiled nuzzling into his warm body"You're doing enough already. Just being here with me" she replied. She didn't know what she would do if Rin wasn't here. It would be so much scarier for her. Having him around to reassure her and help her through it all made her realize she wasn't alone and was indeed loved.

Rin laughed under his breath and held her tighter but not enough to accidentally hurt her or the baby. She needed rest and food, but god knows the first few months of this would be hard on her. The worst part being there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Rin sat quietly in the living room his head rested on his hands quietly. Contemplating his inner thoughts and their whole situation in general, trying to think of answers to their problems. He had to do something about the morning sickness that would allow Haru to eat more.

He was surprised she wasn't vomiting nothing but stomach acid by this point. How much was she able to throw up by this point given how constant it was and how little she was able to keep down. Not that she was starving her body, but the amount of food she was able to eat wasn't enough. The baby and herself needed nutrients and not just miso soup and fruit.

He had never taken into account how stressful or difficult this would be to deal with. Not that he was regretting it, but he felt so helpless not being able to do anything. He could only watch and support from the side-lines as his lover went through the larger chunk of this stressful yet somehow rewarding situation. It was so difficult for him.

After finally being able to relax a little, Haru was now taking a nap upstairs in which he left her a bucket just in case. He didn't want her to have to leave the bed again. Though she would be able to flush the vomit away, she would be using what little energy she had left to get the toilet then losing more of it when she threw up.

She was sleeping well but the food she was eating either wasn't enough or she couldn't eat it. A new diet being formed in order for her to enjoy or sustain the energy she needed during her pregnancy. The female body was amazing on finding weird things to eat but also making sure both the mother and baby got what they needed.

Suddenly the phone began to ring to which he growled and peered at the screen. He really hoped this wasn't Sousuke calling about earlier as he didn't want to speak to him right now. Though Sousuke was his best friend and had been since they were kids, he was being very difficult right now. Having him on his case through all this was not helping in the least.

He softened when he picked it up to see it was Makoto, the only person that wasn't on his case about this whole situation. Making him very much the only ally they had aside from his sister throughout all this. He didn't know where he would be without him to lean on when he needed back up.

"Hey Makoto" he replied wearily sighing frustrated tone. He had done so much for them since they found out Haru was pregnant, helping with research for the baby and about how to care for Haru. While he did this stuff himself, he was prone to mistakes and panicking. Rin had never done well under severe pressure and his emotions tended to get the better of him.

" _Someone's having a rough day"_ Makoto chuckled sympathetically. Though he had his doubts before about Haru having the baby, he was glad to know that Rin was taking responsibility. He had been looking at schools, maternity classes, nurseries and all sorts of health benefits for Haru. Showing how responsible he was about Haru carrying his baby.

Makoto of course had helped out when Rin needed rest because of how he tended to overwork. Though you would never think it upon first meeting him, Rin was in fact the kind of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve constantly. He had also been having a talk with Sousuke about this whole situation.

He and Sousuke had been dating for some time, though they were a couple Sousuke knew Haru was his best friend. They had known each other since they were kids and he would never abandon her. But he needed to help calm him down about Rin's future as a swimmer.

Rin sighed again, that was an understatement "She's vomiting so much Makoto. I don't know how much nutrients she is actually consuming. She's so weak and pale" he said anxiously. Seeing her like that made him unhappy, nobody liked seeing their significant other suffer in any way, shape or form, no matter the cause.

Makoto hummed, morning sickness was always rough but it would balance out soon "It's a natural thing Rin. I'm sure Haru is just glad to have you by her side through it all" he soothed. Despite the hardships they would be facing, having each other would make everything better. To ride out the storm together instead of facing it alone and unprepared.

To know Rin would be by her side through her journey of being a teen mother and a new parent. That would mean more to her than Rin was probably even aware of. Knowing that Rin was willing to raise this child together with her and facing unknown territory with no experience on the matter whatsoever.

Rin nodded "Say Makoto. Do you think you could find some obscure or well-known foods Haru may be able to eat? Everything I tried ended up making her sick" he begged. She couldn't eat her fish, any stand snacks made her feel sick. Instant ramen wasn't very filling and sugary sweets weren't very nutritional for her or the baby at all.

He wanted Haru to at least eat something that would make the baby get something healthy as it grew. He wanted the baby to have everything it needed before it was born. He was willing to try anything that would allow Haru to get some food into her system without having to bring it back up again afterwards.

" _I'll do what I can. I'm sure my mum has some pregnancy books lying around too. I'll bring them over soon"_ Makoto promised. Considering his mum had given birth to three children, she would obviously have experience. They needed all the help they could get at this point.

Rin smiled "Thanks Makoto. That would be great" he said happily. Makoto was literally a godsend, able to help out whenever and wherever he could. No questions asked. Makoto then hung up leaving Rin with his thoughts and a little more relaxed than he had been before. Thank god for the benefit of having friends to vent to through all this.

* * *

Rin wondered upstairs to the bedroom to check on Haru. His heart filled with worry and yet love for the woman carrying his unborn baby inside of her. The desire to protect her. It was amazing how having a baby could bring out emotions in you that you never thought you had. No wonder people said it was such a life changing experience, it really was.

He leaned against the doorway only to be filled with relief and yet sympathy. Watching her lay there quietly making small sounds of complaint as her body changed to adapt to the child inside her. She had settled finally but still didn't look too comfortable at the same time.

He had a feeling that Haru would be having very odd sleep patterns from now on. But at the end of the day it would be worth it when they met the face of their baby when it was born. "Hey babe" he called gently while semi leaning in the doorway. If she wanted to be alone he would do so, but he would happily lay with her if that was what she wanted.

At the end of the day it was more about her than him. So, he was willing to endure anything as long as she was happy and safe, even if it was stressful both physically and emotionally. Because he loved her, and when you loved someone dearly you put their well being above your own no matter what.

Haru looked up weakly her blue eyes shining as she saw him, obviously happy to see him "Hey" she called back wearily. It felt like forever since she had seen him or even been near him. Words could not describe how happy and grateful she was about all he had been doing. Honestly it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders with all he had been doing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked again. Hopefully better than she was earlier, though most likely not eager to eat anything yet. If so, he would be utterly amazed by this. The ability to gain an appetite despite emptying everything in your stomach not that much earlier, the idea alone made him cringe like hell.

Haru smiled back wearily "Tired. But I don't feel so sick anymore, I think the baby has mellowed out a bit" she replied. Thank god, as she was honestly feeling exhausted. The baby was certainly testing her but at least it was healthy, that much she did know. But if the stories she had heard were true, the end result would be so rewarding for them both.

Rin smiled and hummed, it almost felt like the baby may have overheard the conversation and decided to stop. Possibly giving them a break for a while, though most likely a short one. If so he was incredibly grateful to the baby for cutting Haru some slack and allowing her to be comfortable, even if for a short time.

Haru sat up, her messy black hair tied into a ponytail. It helped a lot since it did tend to get in the way when she had morning sickness. Often times causing her to cry from frustration. She then reached out to him with a hopeful smile. She had missed his affection, but because of morning sickness he had just wanted her to rest but rubbed her back when need be.

Rin smiled and walked into the bedroom quietly wrapping his arms around her. His heart aching with endless love for her and the baby, that much would never change. He had always loved Haru, ever since they were small kids in preschool together. She was and always had been his very first crush and now his baby mama.

Haru buried herself in his chest affectionately, breathing in his warm scent. Feeling his heartbeat, feeling his breathing against her body, letting her know he was still here. Suddenly her eyes widened and she jolted, surprising Rin and making him worry that she was feeling sick again or that something was very wrong with her.

Haru pulled away in amazement and gripped her tummy gently, her eyes widening and a wave of love mixed with happiness washing over her entire being. No words to describe how she was currently feeling about this sudden event, something she had only ever heard from stories in the past, now experiencing it for herself.

She then looked up at Rin her blue eyes beaming, tears welling up as the emotions flowed through her "It moved…" she said in amazement. She had never thought feeling the baby move inside her would feel so amazing. A small piece of magic, proof of the new life slowly growing inside of her body.

Rin stared at her in awe for a while then smiled hugging her back. Though it was hard and very tiring for them both, small moments like this made the fact they were soon to be parents, all that much more worth it. Knowing they would love this child as much as they loved themselves.


	4. C4: Abort

**Thank you UnicornBlossem13 for the idea with this chapter, though I may have tweaked it**

 **Sousuke learns of the baby and tries to make them give it up**

 **But neither Rin nor Haru want that**

There was a loud hammering on Haru's front door, causing Rin to become annoyed. Haru hadn't been sleeping well lately due to pregnancy and she needed all the rest she could get. She needed him now more than ever, relying on him heavily for support and reassurance. Her hormones were strong and she was tired, which was as stressful for him as it was her.

Though he was having a hard time sleeping, running around after Haru and having to do the work. He was doing it because he wanted to, because Haru was unable to in her position. She needed him now more than ever and he needed to step up and do his part. Sure he was tired and weary but it paid off in the end.

The nursery was all decorated and well done, the paint job was good, the crib was cute and everything was ready. Haru had loved it and often spent many days rubbing her belly while gazing into the crib. Imagining putting her baby to sleep, singing them lullabies and helping them ease into peaceful slumber as she watched.

She was now 5 months along and showing a visible baby bump. The baby was growing and she needed to look after herself. They had already looked at nurseries, schools and a hospital. They were preparing for their new life together. Having made the baby nursery out of her parent's old room. I mean they were never home and the babies would need it more.

They would need a good education growing up, they would want their baby to have the best care possible. Being well cared for while they dealt with whatever future careers they could manage as young parents. This was as hard on them as you can imagine, but they had to think of the baby and not themselves here.

The welfare of their children was what was most important here. Making sure they got the best quality of care when they finally came into the world. That was all they could think of. I mean what else mattered right now, this child was innocent and naive to the world. It was their job to help that life grow and develop into a person.

Haru shifted and curled up from her resting area on the couch. Morning sickness was particularly bad today and she had thrown up many times. Because of this she felt weak and frail. But being near Rin made it better. He gave her water and tried to help her eat something to keep up her strength. Praising her when she was able to keep it down for once.

Rin stroked her head affectionately then got to his feet. Reader to face the rude person on the other side of the door. As of late he had become very protective over Haru. Should anyone stare or comment on her pregnant belly, he would shoot a glare daring them to say something. Not letting anyone upset his baby mama, she would always be perfect to him.

The more day's past, the stronger his love for her became. Happy at the memories they were making and the life they had created together. Showing his role as a father to be well. He approached the door silently, an anger brewing inside of him. He then reached the doorway and slammed the door open, his face an angry glare of impatience.

He was ready to let loose on whoever was making such a racket. Obviously, they were asking for trouble if they were really willing to disturb a pregnant mother from her sleep. Just who in the hell did they think they were? Acting as if they were the hottest shit possible and demanding attention on them immediately.

He was stunned to see a very impatient and angry looking Sousuke standing on the other side of the door. Breathless as if he had run all the way here, but why was he at Haru's place? "Sousuke?" Rin asked in surprise. It felt like ages since he had seen him in person. He had moved out of the dorm to live with Haru, he had forgotten about his old life at Samezuka.

He hadn't told any of them why he was moving out, in fact he did it as quickly as possible. Making sure nobody was around to ask questions or stop him from leaving altogether. They wouldn't understand his decision, hell very few of them had known about his intimate relationship with Haru anyway. He kept it pretty private.

"Where is she?" Sousuke demanded. How could she have been so careless? How could she allow such a thing to happen? Didn't she care about Rin's future at all? He had wondered why Rin had left, but he had been ignoring calls or texts. He had left the dorm and stopped his swim training. Making him worry as to what had happened to him.

When he learned why he had been a storm of emotions. But he would not go without an answer, wanting to hear it from both of them. So, he had come to where he knew Rin would be, to understand the truth. He knew that Rin never did anything without thinking, but this the most reckless thing he had ever done.

Rin blocked the doorway, knowing he was talking about Haru. He wouldn't let him hurt her or the baby. They were both precious to him and he knew how much it would upset her if something happened to the child. He knew Sousuke was upset and he had every right to be. But he was not going to make him do something so reckless as to possibly harming a very pregnant Haru at this state.

She was fragile and weakened in this state, everything going into looking after the baby. He didn't want Sousuke to put her in harm's way, even if he was his best friend. he would always be important to him, but so was Haru. He loved her dearly and he had made the choice to raise their babies together.

"I see you heard the news from Gou. Unless Makoto told you" Rin said sharply. Sousuke had been dating Makoto for the longest time, so of course it would come up in conversation. He had avoided telling Sousuke because out of all of them he would react the most violently. He would never understand his or Haru's desire to keep the baby.

"What were you thinking Rin? What about your dreams? Your hopes of becoming a professional swimmer?!" Sousuke snapped angrily. Did they mean nothing to him now? Had all the blood sweat and tears mean nothing to him now. Had it all been for fun? Why would he put himself through all this if it meant he was giving up so easily?

Rin stiffened and slammed his hand against the doorway "Haru is my dream! She's what's most important to me. I'm not going to abandon her!" Rin snapped. He was willing to put his future on the line for her sake. He wasn't going to think about only himself in this. Of course, Haru had been blaming herself for what he was giving up. But she was the most important thing right now.

Sousuke could only stare in awe, this wasn't the same Rin he knew. He had changed, the old Rin would have never let anything get in the way of his career. He would fight for it tooth and bone. He then shifted and frowned, anger welling up inside of him. Even though he had suffered a shoulder injury he still kept swimming. So why was Rin giving up now after everything?

He bowed his head gripping his fists, attempting to contain the rage inside of him. He knew he couldn't change Rin's mind, but he just felt so betrayed about all of this. When had Rin started to keep secrets from him? When did he stop telling him things? When did he stop relying on him? This just wasn't fair, it was too cruel. Weren't they best friends.

Rin sighed, he understood the conflict in Sousuke's mind but this was what he wanted. He wanted to support Haru and he wanted to be there for her in the future. "Would you like to come in, Haru's feeling too weak to get up" he replied. They could make some tea and talk this through like adults, I mean they weren't kids anymore.

Sousuke hesitated then stalked into the house. Still feeling anger towards the situation. Not knowing what to say or how to feel about any of this. His heart filled with so many emotions. He didn't understand any of this, this had to be a joke and yet this situation was all to real. Rin was going to be a father.

* * *

Sousuke sat silently, staring at Haru with cold eyes. Unable to believe how far along she was already. They had done a good job of keeping this all to themselves. Keeping him out of the loop. He could understand now why Makoto had been so conflicted about telling him. They had a strong friendship and he was worried about her future as a student and a swimmer.

Makoto had known these two since they were kids, before Rin had moved to Australia. He had been happy for the two of them to be honest about their feelings for each other but this was too much. Now Makoto was having to help pick up the pieces to a mess they had gotten themselves into which wasn't fair at all.

She was now at least 5 months and showing a visible baby bump. She looked bigger and her body was preparing to birth this child. But hadn't she been the best swimmer on her team? She had beaten the likes of Rin on multiple occasions and most of her swim team looked up to her as the team captain of Iwatobi swim club.

Why was she so eager to give birth when she was only 17? She had barely begun her life yet but she was able to carry one so easily? This made no sense to him at all. But he would try and be polite. "So, you know the sex?" He asked awkwardly trying not to show the temper in his tone. They were both to blame, but Haru was carrying the consequences of their actions.

"Boy and a girl" she replied casually. She and Rin had visited the doctor a while ago and learned they were having twins. Of course, the two of them had been shocked about it. However, in the end they just saw it as twice as much love to give. Having two lives to nurture and care for instead of one on its own.

Haru hoped the girl looked like her daddy. The same pretty hair as her father and her pretty blue eyes. The very thought of it made her broody and emotional. Eager to meet her baby. Rin wanted the boy to look like his mama. Haru's sleek black hair and his magenta eyes. Sadly, he would probably have his teeth but that would just make him awesome and unique.

Sousuke looked at her in shock, she was having twins? One baby would be hard enough but she was having two?! He didn't know what to say, this felt too much for him to handle. They would be caring for two babies together, meaning all their free time would be given up. All their dreams of becoming swimmers would be shattered like glass.

"We liked the name Midori for a girl and Yuki for a boy" Rin explained. They had fought over names until they finally found ones they liked. Though there had been a lot of sulking. I mean these were going to be the ones they carried for the rest of their lives after all. It was an important subject, not to be taken lightly.

Sousuke stiffened, so they were keeping them? He would have suggested an abortion but it was too late for that. But the other option they had didn't sound too bad to him. "You're _keeping_ them?!" he said in disbelief. Their dreams were still salvageable, they could still make up for all of this. They weren't nearly old enough to be having kids yet.

Rin and Haru looked at him in shock, why wouldn't they keep them. They had come this far and they had decided to get through this situation together as a couple. Haru had said from the beginning she wanted the baby, well babies now. They couldn't abort them now. That was obviously out of the question.

Sousuke frowned, they needed to think about this rationally. They were making a huge decision yet they were high school seniors. What about their futures? Did they know what they were giving up? Raising children was hard work and a lot of responsibility, it wasn't a game or a toy you could just give back.

Haru looked hurt and surprised by his outburst, of course she wanted to keep them. They were the children of the man she loved. Why wouldn't she want to give birth to them? She placed her hands over her belly protectively, as if he would rip them from her belly. Her blue eyes glazing over as if she was about to burst into tears, right then and there.

Rin frowned "We can't exactly abort them Sousuke, it's a bit too late for that" he growled. He and Haru wanted these babies and had made their choice. So why was Sousuke being like this. Why couldn't he understand how much they wanted these babies and how happy they were to be making a family together?

Sousuke clicked his teeth, he was aware of that. But they could still give up the kids to someone else. Someone who would be able to raise them instead of them. "Adoption, give them up as soon as their born. It's better for the both of you" he said sternly. That way, they could continue with their lives as if none of this had happened.

That was the final straw, a sharp blade of pain stinging the two teens hearts. Did Sousuke even understand the depths of his words, how much it hurt to hear this from him. He was Rin's best friend and Haru knew that Sousuke hadn't been on her when they first met. But she had hoped they had become friends by now.

The tears welled up and spilled down Haru's cheeks. She had been so scared about having this baby and it had been an option. But when Rin told her he would stay beside her she had been so happy. Knowing he would be there for her and raise the children with her. That had given her all the strength she needed to give birth to their children, knowing she wouldn't be alone.

Rin snapped, did he have any idea of what they had been through? What this was doing to Haru? It was bad enough that they had to handle all this on their own. "Get out Sou" he said sharply. If he was going to look at this way, he would rather just end it. There was no way in hell he was giving up his kids to someone else. He would raise them.

Sousuke looked stunned, but upon seeing how angry Rin looked he gave in. He was serious about this. That was the worst part, the fact that he was serious about keeping the babies. He slowly stood up and headed out of the doorway. Leaving a crying Haru with Rin holding her. Sobbing into his chest while the weight of his words loomed deep in his heart.

* * *

" _So, Sousuke said that, did he?"_ Makoto said wearily. He knew Sousuke would be upset but he never thought he would be that harsh. He would have to have words with him later. Saying that had been a bit much, he had seen the state Haru had been in when she found out. But she had made her choice and they had to support her.

Rin sighed, this had been a long day. He had calmed down Haru and she was now resting. But those words had cut her deep, breaking her heart at the idea of losing her babies. Makoto didn't know what to do, it was a bit late to suggest abortion and obviously, adoption wasn't an answer. Both Rin and Haru wanted these babies, so giving them up wasn't an option.

Haru would be especially fragile in her current state. Both emotionally and physically as her body went through the changes. So Sousuke's actions will have knocked her though a loop. He only hoped she wasn't feeling too upset and beat up. The stress wouldn't be good for the babies at this stage of it.

Makoto sighed, he would have to fix this but he needed to look after his friends too. God this was such a mess, they had been doing so well for the past few months too. The baby check-ups had been good, the babies were healthy, they were looking at schools and setting up the nursery. So why now, why did things have to go badly now.

This was a heap of stress on both of them that they didn't need right now. But he would help them in any way he could. That was what he was here for after all. " _I'll talk to Sousuke. You just worry about Haru"_ Makoto reassured him. He had always been good at handling Sousuke after all. He would have a good long talk with him.

Rin smiled thankfully "Thanks Mako, appreciate it" he said gratefully. He was helping them more than he knew with this. Of all people, he had wanted Sousuke to understand. Makoto hummed then hung up. He had work to do and he needed to do it soon. He knew Sousuke would be upset but this wasn't about him. It was about Rin and Haru.


End file.
